


Fifteen Minutes to Zero

by presentstraykidsfan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Countdown to Soulmate, Happy Ending, M/M, Minimalist Writing Style, Tension, minsung - Freeform, seems angsty but isn't, soulmate!AU, very cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presentstraykidsfan/pseuds/presentstraykidsfan
Summary: Fifteen minutes to find the one, but he's frozen in place on a busy sidewalk waiting for the perfect soulmate.





	Fifteen Minutes to Zero

**00:00:00:14:56**

**00:00:00:14:55**

**00:00:00:14:54**

Numbers drifting away, counting down to something wonderful, something dangerous, something thrilling. The next person passes in a daze, consumed in their work or thoughts. Except for one person. He’s the type of person to get passed by, the type of person to depend on that count-down. For some clarity, some recognition. Tired of getting looked over, tired of getting passed by, he waits in hope that someone will come save him, drag him from the endless fake smiles and laughter.

**00:00:00:13:26**

**00:00:00:13:25**

**00:00:00:13:24**

He had zoned out, maybe missing something important. He watches the people pass, expecting them to turn and look, and just wonder about the man standing on the sidewalks. 

**00:00:00:11:53**

**00:00:00:11:52**

**00:00:00:11:51**

Time is passing faster than he can keep up with. Watching the different people pass, wondering which one will turn and look and recognize him is painful. A sweet torture that he can’t resist. This is a game where two people win, and the rest look on in awe at yet another beautiful match made in the nick of time. But what if this is the one time that doesn’t happen? Clocks aren’t always on time, or correct. What if the last person to pass was the one he was waiting for? He spots a couple holding hands across the street, but something’s wrong. The numbers don’t match. Another couple destined to fail. But this will not be Minho’s future. He has worked too hard to get involved in a destined to fail relationship. He has gone through too much. He has looked forward to this too much. 

**00:00:00:05:43**

**00:00:00:05:38**

**00:00:00:05:23**

The seconds tick by without recognition. Minho had been standing there, lonely on the sidewalk, since his countdown had hit one hour to go, missing dinner the previous night, then breakfast and lunch this fateful day due to nerves. The smell of pretzels, hot dogs, and takeout assaults his nose while he fails to feel some kind of connection to these passing people.

**00:00:00:04:02**

**00:00:00:04:01**

**00:00:00:04:00**

Somebody has been watching him. Just quick glances, wondering what he is doing outside on the sidewalk by himself. An averagely slow work day has turned into side glances, and curiosity balanced on the tip of a tongue with no answer. The heat against his hand reminds him that he was supposed to be serving the pretzels on his tray, but that just draws his attention to his wrist where his countdown shows less than four minutes to go, and, in a panic, he drops the pretzel within his tongs. Quickly replacing it, and then picking up the dropped one, he’s not sure where to place it. His station’s trash is full, and that’s just a complete waste of food. He considers eating it for a second, but then glances back at the unmovable man of the hour.

**00:00:00:02:02**

**00:00:00:02:01**

**00:00:00:02:00**

Jisung grabs the dropped pretzel and makes his way towards the man, his presumed destiny but is it really? In that moment Jisung sees flashes of cuddles in the waning light. He sees hugs while through tears. He sees utter support and devotion from the unnamed male. He sees his future.

**00:00:00:01:20**

**00:00:00:01:05**

**00:00:00:01:01**

Time slows down to a slow crawl during those last 60 seconds. Jisung is on route to the man, while the man has locked his eyes on his numbers, absolutely hoping for the same kind of future Jisung is daydreaming about. The flow of traffic is heavier than Jisung expected. Is this really what is supposed to happen? He was so sure this man was waiting for him. There was something inside of him speaking directly to his heart, gravitating his feet to the most attractive man he had ever witnessed.

**00:00:00:00:20**

Locked eyes.

**00:00:00:00:05**

Rushed footsteps.

**00:00:00:00:01**

“This fell on the ground, and you looked hungry. Do you want it? I don’t want to wa-“ of all the things Minho expected his soulmate to tell him upon their first meeting, it was the least expected one. With a bright laugh, Minho grabbed Jisung’s arms and pulled him into a hug. Jisung tensing, and then remembered the future he saw-no experienced with this man. Wanting nothing more than what was placed before him, Jisung wrapped his arms around the man, and hugged Minho back.

**00:00:00:00:00.**

Timid smiles, and sideways glances are replaced with flushed cheeks and pure joy of being in the other’s presence. Storms happen along the way, but when do they not? Numbers are replaced with names. Fake smiles and laughs are replaced with midnight confessions, and real tears. 

A beautiful relationship bloomed when the clock struck its countdown.

**_Han Jisung_ **

**_Lee Minho_ **


End file.
